after episode 25
by Jane Di
Summary: Olá a todos, amo BBF, mas aquele final... poderia ter sido melhor! Então, aqui vai minha ideia se eu fosse a roteirista, espero que apreciem e por favor comente! P. s.: a minha lingua não é o ingles, por isso, por favor perdoem os meus erros


After episode 25

Chapter 1

Finally was over. Gun June pyo sighed relieved to see the reports being submitted by his manager and as was expected, the shares on the Hong Kong and Allstreat had tripled in value so that the profits would end with any distrust of investors. Indeed, Gun Jun Pyo had received the call from the Minister of Finance of Korea congratulating the feat to avert the economic crisis plaguing the world of his country.

Unfortunately, because of this, his schedule was packed for this week, his secretary recited the entire schedule of interviews, meetings, visits to factories that man behind the Group Shinwnawa should do. But he could only think of one thing, or rather someone, Geum Jan Di. He was in his office in New York and was now wondering what she was doing. Logically, should asleep, but knowing how to know, she was studying. Jun Pyo took the photo on his desk, was an old picture, both on the golf course behind his house, was already long. In his heart he knew it was time to return.

...

Jan Di trying not to get excited, the news she somehow managed to avoid, but his family, it was impossible to control. They were not direct, what was worse, because all the time to ask about it, that there was much time he should be back. She knew very well that the fear of their parents was that it occurred at the time of Macau, he would leave again. But she was not worried about it. Actually knew he must be very busy. Three days he did not care, the record was four. Suddenly, she felt a tightness in my chest, a longing so great that she could not explain. How much more should she expect?

...

The bus shook violently path where the community would volunteer of medical school at the University Shinuawawa. Ji Hoo Jan Di looked worried for his side. She seemed melancholy, usually Jan Di was most excited for this type of event and always drew him to it. But today she looked sad and saw her picking up the phone several times "is that something happened between her and Jun Pyo?" Ji hoo wondered, of course she did not know the surprise that Jun Pyo was preprando him. Yesterday he was sending you a message combining all the style and well being Jun Pyo. The other F4 were also already is under way as planned.

Ji Hoo thought to himself that these two would finally be together. During these last four years there was only one moment when he doubted that was two years ago ... was a really great fight between these two. It was a crazy mess, Jan Di back of residency and it was late at night when she was approached by three young men with violent intentions clear it when the guards caught him and saved. That's when she discovered the tight bodyguards Jun Pyo who rode her in secret, and of course Jan Di was very angry because everyone knew it, including his family. Ji Hoo knew from the iníco, the question was that he had advised Jun Pyo to tell her about the security

_Aish, Jun Pyo replied gravely, and what do you think? She would bow his head and agree, that idiot is more stubborn than a mule, even though this is for her safety

Guy _ Okai, Woo Bin said, but all this really necessary? You know, we'll all be watching it

Ji Hoo agreed, after all he would be doing the same college as her. But Jun was more stubborn, argued that despite his mother agrees to let them alone, still feel safer with the security guards in glue and Jan Di asked eight of the best men of Bin Woo to do the work. Ji Hoo knew this was only partially the reason, the other was that he could always find her in any situation. And so it happened, for two years Jan Di suspected nothing, but that night she found out and had a violent fight with Jun Pyo, who coincidentally had arrived in Korea the next day, also discharging him and Woo Bin

_esse time sunbae?, Jan Di astiou finger to Ji Hoo, and you did not tell me? I thought I could trust you ...

_Jan DI, please listen, Ji Hoo tried to argue

Geum Jan Di _ was for your own good after all, Woo Bim tried to alleviate the situation, but now she turned to him

_E Bin woo you? His own men following me? What you thought was doing, she said taking a few punches on the arm of Woo Bin, but getting the opposite effect.

Jun Pyo who was still in the room at that moment not seguio Jan Di furious when she leaves the door instead broke several vessels Yo yung that decorated the room. In that state no use trying to calm him down, and then asked him to take him to the guys who had tried to rape Jan Di. Woo Bin had kept in a shed for two days at the request of Jun Pyo, which was actually a mistake, because the moment she saw them, it seems that the whites of his eyes were replaced by red showing their anger

_ Tell me who that was addressed first? Jun Pyo _ screamed toward the guards around. The man pointed more forward nervously to what was in the middle. Jun Pyo took at once the suit and began violently beating the guy. Ji hoo knew he would not stop until every one of them were dead, but with help from Woo Bin managed to take it off the body almost inert and bloodied, and despite the great effort he finally let himself be taken.

The fight lasted two weeks. But finally, after an agreement between the parties, and the end of bodyguards to Jan Di, they returned. Ji hoo remembered everything, and now seeing them there on the beach celebrating the reunion and request engagement, saw that indeed they had grown up and were ready for this big step. Jun Pyo was now known internationally as the group's president Shinwawa, and only 26 had managed to take the risks of the company's global crisis. Jan Di was about to complete their course as always dreamed with him and ran the popular practice of his grandfather. "These two are still going away," he thought as the F4 lovers gathered on the beach.


End file.
